


Ascension World: A Place For Children

by juniperphoenix



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Amusement Parks, Coming Out, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of a story by panisdead. </p>
<p>"Are we sure we want to go in?" John said, nose wrinkling. "I think it's <em>educational</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension World: A Place For Children

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ascension World: A Place For Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381547) by [panisdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panisdead/pseuds/panisdead). 



> Recorded in July 2013 and finished for the SGA...10 Years Later Fest.

  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/ascension_world/ascensionworld_mp3.zip) (76.5 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/ascension_world/ascensionworld_m4b.zip) (62.3 MB).

Length: 1:19:42  



End file.
